


Parachute (A Love Letter)

by bexone



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2018-2019 NHL Season, Fanvids, Gen, San Jose Sharks, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexone/pseuds/bexone
Summary: A love letter to the hockey idiots of my heart





	Parachute (A Love Letter)

But I believe you when you say we're never gonna fall

Password is SharksTerritory


End file.
